Spin the bottle
by Flared Light
Summary: A small story about pre-teens having to play spin the bottle. When Kairi mixes it up with 7-minutes in heaven. Also, a poor little Sora having bad luck as the bottle keeps spinning on the same person...


A groan left the brunette's lips, grumbling to himself. _'Why do I have to get the food..?' _Shaking his head, he got something simple; two packets of chips. Turning around he walked back to the kids taunting –playfully- '_C'mon slow-poke, we're getting hunggrryyyy!'_

_XxXxXxX_

"Nice pick Sora!" Kairi laughed.

"Yeah, well. Can we play yet? I'm borrredddd…" Sora sighed, looking over to Tidus who was eyeing of Kairi for a moment but then looked away.

"Hey Riku, are you gonna play? ~" Selphie asked, fluttering her eyes towards Riku.

"…" He was silent, but he gave a nod, this wasn't really his 'cup of tea'. _'God…Now because they pre-teens they think all you should be doing is playing spin the bottle.'_Cough cough, Riku, you're probably the most hormonal of them all…but luckily you keep that under control.

"Whose idea was this again?" Sora asked.

"I'm pretty sure it was Tidus', right?" Kairi chirped as she looked over to the blonde who gave a quick nod.

_XxXxXxX_

The group of kids sat in a circle, looking at the bottle before they all exchanged looks. Sora was sitting there nervous, Selphie and Kairi giggling, Tidus had a grin touching from cheek to cheek and then Riku, sitting there and not caring less.

"W-wait, Kairi! There are…three guys and two girls. T-That means there's a chance of a guy being with a guy…" Sora panicked a bit, getting foul looks from Tidus and Riku.

"Well…there is a chance me and Selphie may have to kiss. Oh wait—How about...we make it like seven-minutes in heaven?"

"Ooh…Sounds good." Selphie nodded before leaning into Kairi's ear and whispering. "_That way if we do have to kiss…we can just hang out in the closet and talk about guys, instead of that."_

The two girls just giggled, the three boys still regretting this though.

Round and Round and Round, went the bottle. Spinning and Spinning. Sora had spun it, in all hope to god, he hoped he got Kairi or Selphie—that way he could just talk to Kairi or Selphie…He wouldn't dare kiss ANYONE, just tell them to say they did.

The orbs of Sora's eyes kept on the bottle, watching as it got slower and slower. As it came to a halt, Sora's eyes dashed to where it landed. It was on…**_Riku._**

_'Riku?! Riku of all the others, it had to be Riku?! Oh god…He's gonna kill me…_' Sora thought before looking at the two giggling girls, then a smirking Tidus…and…an angered but mute Riku. "U-UHM! I wanna spin again." Which he did, everyone letting him

**_Riku_**

**_Riku_**

**_Riku_**

"URGH! I pass to Riku instead…" Sora shouted out, flopping over.

"Hehe, Chicken to go in the closet with Riku, Sora? ~" Tidus chimed in a tease.

"SHUT UP!"

Riku, he still hadn't said a word ever sense he got here. Reaching out long slender arms, he grabbed the bottle and pushed it into a spin. Round and Round the bottle went, soon slowing down…when it stopped, Riku looked up. Again, it was on the person who spun on him, **_Sora_**. Without any words he got up and turned away from the group, beginning to walk where the closet was.

"Urgh, this game is rigged!" Sora shouted out before rushing onto his feet and making his way over to Riku, when Sora had finally caught up he caught the glimpse of Riku walking away and into the darkness of the closet. Swallowing hard, he walked in and closed the door.

_XxXxXxX_

"R-Riku…I'm sorry, but we don't have to really do anything…we can just talk and say we kissed." Sora mumbled, looking down with flushed cheeks. Though all he could see in the darkness of this room was Riku's pants and feet.

"…"

"Riku! Why are you so silent?!"

"…"

"Answer m—" Sora paused, feeling his face being filled with Riku's hand, lifting it up closer to him. Sora exhaled, orbs staring at the darkened aqua-marine eyes.

"…When do you _ever _shut up?" That was all the silverette asked, soon leaning down and pressing his lips against Sora's, hand leaving his face before both of them were placed on his hips, gripping them tightly.

A moan passed Sora's lips, he wanted to pull away and yell at Riku…yet, half of him wanted this. That half wanted this and more…but his mind told him this kiss would only be enough for now. Opening his mouth, Sora fell back against the wall, hitting a couple of things and a shelf, but the kiss distracted him too much. The feeling of Riku's tongue slinking in and bashing against the pink muscles, it caused him to choke a bit; but he loved the taste and feeling. So yet another moan passed his lips.

Riku was also letting out a small moan, hands now rising up Sora's body, but maintaining to be on the surface of his clothing. He had pulled away and exhaled on the brunette's neck, it took him a lot to stop this action. "T-Talk, keep talking…"

"Wha-"

"Keep talking so they don't think we did _this_!"

Sora blinked and talked, stuttering a bit (breathless from the kiss) but soon enough after one more minute, Kairi came knocking on the door and the two walked out as if nothing had happened…

_XxXxXxX_


End file.
